


Facade

by Catminty



Series: Facade [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark, Delusions, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mech Preg, One Big Happy Family, Post-War, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: Their family did make such a lovely picture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I've posted a few chapters on my Tumblr. A few people like the themes this story presents, so I thought it might be nice to keep it in one place.
> 
> Please keep in mind that specific tags will be mentioned in the comment at the start of each chapter. I don't want anyone to have an unpleasant surprise. This fic has some very dark themes.
> 
> For this chapter, please note that there will be brief mentions of: forced relationships and heavy dubcon.

It wasn't as good as a comms mech, but the routing machine did fine to balance the ever increasing load of chatter flooding Cybertron's airwaves. Blaster patted its case affectionately. With luck, his frame class soon wouldn't dying out anymore. Any help was appreciated when there were so few of them left.

Metal rollers grinded across the smooth floor of the comm room as Blaster pushed himself to his feet. He stretched aching cables this way and that, sighing after a good pop. The cassettes disconnected from the console and hopped to the floor.

"Good work, everyone," he praised them, sincere. "I know it's been tough. But we got through the the second prototype's flaws with our teamwork." A second chair rolled out beside him with a scrape. "Let's go out tonight."

"Where are we gonna go?" Eject asked excitedly as he disengaged from the second console. "Someplace fun?"

A pair of hopeful red visors stared up at Blaster from his feet. "Like the arcade?" Rumble asked, hesitantly. The two avians hopped on their brothers' shoulders to add to the begging.

Steeljaw clicked his claws on the floor in consideration. "Can we get some food?" Ramhorn nudged his brother forward to the huddle.

Rewind perked up. "There's a nice restaurant next door to the arcade nearby!" He and his brother bounced excitedly next to Rumble and Frenzy. "It'd be a shame not to go. They're right next door!"

Even Ravage looked interested in the idea. Blaster really didn't want to squash the progress he'd made helping the felinoid out of his shell.

"Alright, alright!" Blaster raised his hands in surrender with a laugh. "You kids can play. After dinner. We've all been sanding our skidplates to get this project finished for a long time. A little celebration is in order!"

The nine little cassettes cheered and chattered amongst themselves. They were already building a game plan to take the arcade by storm.

The second chair creaked as Soundwave carefully stood. Blaster quickly caught his elbow to support him. "Hey. You feelin' up to it?"

It took a moment for him to respond. Soundwave nodded once, then extracted his arm from Blaster's light grip. The silent mech turned away to collect his tools from the console.

Grinning, Blaster collected his own equipment and double checked the comm machine. Over 700 routes were already completed successfully. He was looking forward to taking a little time off with his family.

The mob made their way to the restaurant at a sedate pace. It was the early evening shift, just after the big rush of mechs going home after a hard day's work. The city's lights twinkled, storefronts glowed with sparkly new merchandise. The passer-byers paid the group no mind.

Blaster hummed, content.

They were seated at a big booth in the back of the restaurant. Blaster sat on one side and patted the bench seat. Soundwave averted his gaze and sat across from him. The cassettes squished together on each side, uncaring how they intermingled or which host they sat with.

Food was delivered by the trayful. Pitchers of energon, plates of gummies, and bowls of crystal clusters crowded the overfull area. The cassettes giggled and snuck bites from each other's plates. They were building alliances. Apparently, they were split into 3s to see who could win the most tickets.

Blaster sipped a cube of energex and watched them enthuse. Their happiness warmed his spark in ways he never could have dreamed of during the war. The end had been difficult. It was hard to start over.

Across from him, Soundwave silently observed their happy family. Even with the mask and visor, Blaster could see the cables in his neck flex in a little smile. The recovery was hard, but worth it.

The kids made a mad dash for the door when Blaster finally said they could go. He jumped up and shouted to be careful when they almost bowled over the poor waiter. The other guests were staring at the ruckus. Wincing, he made note to leave a good tip.

The booth creaked as Soundwave made to scoot out. Quickly, Blaster slid in and nudged the blue mech between him and the wall. Soundwave huffed irritably.

"You haven't eaten," the red host scolded. He held out his hand. "C'mon. Gimme."

Soundwave stared down at the table, unmoving. He was being deliberately difficult. Blaster grinned and snaked his other arm around Soundwave's back. The blue mech stiffened, then sighed. He removed the offending mask and handed it over. The soft pink staining his cheeks was lovely.

"It's good," Blaster promised. He reached across the table and snagged his energex cube. "The energon's nice and sweet."

It took a bit of coaxing, but he managed to get Soundwave to finish a cube and try a bit of everything. The gummies were a miss, but at least the kids had already polished off most of them. The crystals bits, on the other hand, were a big hit. Soundwave nibbled on them more as a distraction when Blaster's hand began to squeeze his hip.

Couples slowly filtered out of the restaurant. The already dim lighting grew lower as the city's lights faded for the evening.

Blaster set his emptied third cube of energex aside. The place was mostly empty, and he'd had just enough to not care about any stray glances. He leaned close to Soundwave and hummed along with the music playing softly overhead.

That constant pink flush darkened. The red glow of his visor deepened. Soundwave grabbed the wrist of the hand trailing up his thigh under the table.

Undeterred, the red host pressed closer. That old Inhibitor Chip gave Blaster more than enough of an advantage. He trailed his digits up and down the warm, polished metal. Sooner or later, Soundwave would learn that doing this in public wasn't so bad. He had no reason to fight it.

Soundwave kept his visor locked on the table. His small frown nearly looked like a pout.

The music changed to a slow love song. Blaster felt his spark skip. A few notes in, and his smooth baritone sent shivers through Soundwave's frame.

Learning how responsive Soundwave was to his voice was more than Blaster had ever hoped for. It was the first stable bridge he found in the recovery process. From there, all it took was some energex to loosen the tension, and a nice, quiet evening exploring that quivering frame.

Blaster bit his lip as his panels throbbed. They really had been focused on that project for far too long.

A quick message was sent over the family's channel. The kids could stay out late tonight.

There was a sharp, stuttered vent beside him.

"Sound~wave," Blaster sing-songed in a whisper. He slid fluidly from the booth, then extended a hand. "Let's go home."

That red visor was still locked blindly on the table. Soundwave cycled his vents once, twice, then slowly slid out. The offered hand was resolutely refused.

Grinning to himself, Blaster stepped close. Soundwave tried to step back, startled, but Blaster just moved closer. The silver face mask clicked in place. Blaster pressed the center of it with his digit to secure it. The blue host probably expected to not have that back for a while. Blaster didn't feel like sharing that pretty face tonight.

Besides, he had to hide it for a while. Soundwave's startle was more than adorable. It was fraggin' hot.

A pile of credits we're left for the bill. Blaster gathered Soundwave's hands in his own and backed toward the door. "C'mon, baby," he purred quietly, "You and me? We're gonna make _music_ tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you are well! I have another small installment for you today.
> 
> For this chapter, please note that there will be mentions of: abuse and forced relationships.

Blaster cycled his vents, sighing in content. The rich scent of spiced wax tickled his sensors in a delightful way. The warm frame curled against his chest idled calmly.

It was a good day.

His hand remained in constant motion, lightly running up and down Soundwave's back. They were cuddled chest to chest on the couch after watching a nice movie. He'd have to wake the blue host to move, but he had no interest in getting up until their regular wake time if Soundwave stayed asleep.

A gritty action movie from long ago drummed up on the television. Blaster swiftly grabbed the remote and changed channels to avoid waking Soundwave with laser fire audio or flash bang visuals.

The television stations were limited even after so long into the rebuild efforts. Home entertainment was slow to rebound. Even though it was relaxing, sitting still made a number of war tempered 'Bots fidgety. The active night life scene was more than making up for the entertainment industry.

The television station switched from relic movies on loop to current news. That one old news bot with smooth vocals was on. Blaster relaxed to listen with half an audio. He gently kissed the top of Soundwave's helm and resumed petting his back.

Cleanup efforts outside the city were well underway. A recycling plant ran at full bore so waste rocks and metal could be reclaimed in the rebuild process.  
The screen brightened to a sky view of big mechs carting debris to the plant. The reporter mentioned two new build projects received a sign off from the mayor.

The screen changed to an off site reporter attending a formal event. An entire banquet of energon and confectioneries filled multiple tables. Petite mechs and femmes polished in high gloss and dripping in fine jewelry mingled in the background. The reporter mentioned that a new energon vein was found in the mines. A tray of delectable goodies appeared in the camera's view. That meant chefs, like the one being interviewed, would be able to produce better, high quality treats in their shops.

Quality of life for the average 'Bot was on a steep incline. Blaster smiled.

The station moved back to the old reporter bot. Another _Dependent_ collapsed that day. Officials confirmed it was due to the Dependent attempting an act of violence. The reporter affirmed that the Inhibitor Chip performed flawlessly to minimize the dangers of the incident, and that the collapse was in no way connected to any form of neglect from the Keeper.

Staticky security footage rolled on the screen. Big mechs stood shoulder to shoulder on either side of a conveyor belt. Piles of debris were sorted by hand into big bins for further processing. They moved as quickly as the crowding allowed, but the belt moved just a bit faster.

Something happened off screen. The mechs turned red optics up sharply to whatever it was. A mech in the middle kept his helm down and clenched his fists. Suddenly, he moved to slam his fists down on the belt. At least, he attempted to. He was convulsing before the fists fell, the Inhibitor Chip activating cleanly and efficiently at the first sign of violence. The Dependent fell on the belt during his convulsions, which resulted in damage to the line.

The screen switched back to the old reporter. He folded his hands and reported the aftermath. The Dependent was to be charged with property damage in the next day's trial. 

It was reiterated that the citizens were once again kept safe from harm by the miraculous chip technology.

Blaster turned off the television with a sigh. _Keepers like that Dependent's should be reevaluated_ , he thought. It wasn't a difficult job. You just had to work with your Dependent, get close to him –

He rubbed Soundwave's helm affectionately.

– grow with them, and train them that civilian life was a happy life.

Warm air seeped out of Soundwave's vents as he stirred from a deep recharge. The mech's red visor lit to a soft glow.

"Mornin', babe. Sleep good?" Blaster asked.

The blue mech pushed himself up and knelt on the couch cushions, wobbling groggily. "Current cycle: night," he mumbled in a staticky voice.

A grin split Blaster's face. He stood and wrapped his arms around Soundwave's warm frame. "Heh. Yeah, it is. Let's go get some recharge." Soundwave nodded sluggishly against him.

The pair trudged up the stairs to the second level of rooms in their apartment. They were both tired after the long day. Blaster pulled them to the bedroom on the far right. Their room. 

For some reason, Soundwave dragged his feet.

"...request?" Soundwave mumbled, shrinking in on himself. Blaster paused. Their visors locked. "R-Request: Soundwave recharge with... cassettes?"

Blaster frowned. "You know that's not your room anymore," the red mech reasoned. He hated the way Soundwave flinched when told no. "Besides, it's lonely without you." He wrapped his arms around his mech.

Soundwave lowered his helm. "Please?"

With a soft sigh, Blaster shook his helm. "No," he said, quietly but firmly. "We moved past this, didn't we?"

The red visor dimmed.

"Haven't we been having a nice evening?" Blaster squeezed him affectionately.

With a small nod, Soundwave relented. Blaster gently guided them into their room. He made sure to hold Soundwave close that night.

Didn't he understand? It hurt them both when he had to say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? I hope you're having a nice day! 
> 
> I've been ten kinds of excited to get this ball rolling! It was a struggle to wait to post this until now. Patience? What patience? I am not a doctor!
> 
> I still have several chapters backlogged at the moment. There is even a sister story rolling out that gives a bit more insight from outside our limited view. You may want to wait until after reading certain chapters before starting it. I'll make sure to note at the start where each sister chapter falls into play.
> 
> The first sister chapter will begin after this one. Go check out Masquerade in the series list if you're interested.
> 
> Oh! And for those unfamiliar, ::This is comm chatter!::
> 
> For this chapter, please note that there will be just a dash of: manipulation, mentioned (medical) fuel sharing, and questionable drug use.

"Jeez, mech. You lost all of them?"

A pained look pinched Blaster's features. Trust it to Wheeljack to latch onto the topic with just a minor mention. In a way, it kinda made the whole process easier. "Yeah. Serves me right keepin' 'em all in one cage."

"Right. But, that's really unfortunate. How many did you lose again?"

"Just six," Blaster lied easily. "They hadn't pupped yet, so I didn't lose out on too much. Sure, I'll have to capture and tame some more. But all I'm really out on is the fuel I fed them and that magic juice you sold me."

"Still. All together, breeding turbohounds isn't cheap." Wheeljack leaned back in his chair, rubbing his helm. He looked at Blaster earnestly. "Will you guys be okay financially?"

It was easier to smile at that. Wheeljack really was too kind. "Yeah. Don't worry, m' mech. Blaster's got it covered." He leaned forward and splayed his hands across an invisible map of the city. "I set some cage traps this morning. Maybe I'll catch a couple of the ones that got out? Worst case, I'll work with any new ones I get."

That seemed to appease his friend. The red host finally let his expression go sheepish. "Speaking of. Do you by chance have any more of that magic juice for sale?"

"Hm... I don't have any in stock at the moment," Wheeljack said, rubbing his mask in thought. He jumped up and trotted over to the lab's door, poking his helm in. "Hey Mix! You busy?" There was a muffled reply. "A friend of mine needs some of that #782 tonic. Think you could whip up a batch for me?"

There must have been a silent confirmation, because Wheeljack trotted back over with happily blinking helm fins. "Should have it ready to go in a jiffy!"

"Hey, thanks, 'Jack! You're a real life saver!"

"No problem at all! It's what friends are for," Wheeljack beamed.

Looking at the lab door, Blaster scooted a little closer to Wheeljack. "By the way, was that Mixmaster?"

"Yep! He's a great lab assistant."

"I'm surprised he's not working a day shift." Blaster looked back to Wheeljack. His confusion was blatant. "Does he work the night shift?"

The faceplates around Wheeljack's optics crinkled in a grin. "Nah, mech. Mix has worked his time in both  construction and in the mines. He's been making real strides in the rehab process."

Really? Blaster wasn't convinced. Big Dependents should be out doing heavy labor, not mixing dangerous chemicals in a lab. "Is it safe to let him work in there unsupervised?"

"It's safer than me being in there!" Wheeljack barked a laugh at his own expense, then his expression sobered. "Smart mech, that one. Helps keep my aft out of the literal fire more often than not." Wheeljack looked at the lab door and smiled affectionately. "I'm real lucky to have him around."

The look in Wheeljack's optics and the tone of his voice stirred familiar feelings in Blaster's spark.

Huh. What an unlikely pair.

The worry eased from his shoulders. Locked hydraulics released their built up pressure in a quiet hiss. Maybe Wheeljack wasn't so different from him after all?

The pair happily chatted for a while longer. It'd been a while since they last caught up, and Blaster was happy to hear about his friend's booming (figuratively) business.

Eventually, Mixmaster exited the lab with carefully sealed bottle of what looked like greenish energon. Wheeljack took it with a thank-you and examined it in the light. Then, he handed it to Blaster.

"Be careful with that," Wheeljack warned. "I know you probably remember my instructions from last time, but I want to be sure. Whatever you do, don't let anyone consume it. The tonic works just as well on a mech as it does a cyberhound."

Blaster nodded seriously and carefully stored the bottle in his subspace. "Of course, m' mech. It's just for the hounds. I'll make sure the kids don't touch it."

"One drop per meal for a couple days will do the trick for your carriers. The sires will pick up on the natural scent and take care of the rest."

As he stood to leave, Blaster realized Mixmaster had been staring intently at him. He rose to his full height and returned the look. It wasn't a glaring contest. A Dependent couldn't be quite that defiant to another Keeper. Blaster's hackles raised, and Mixmaster properly turned his gaze down.

It was fine, Blaster reasoned. Mixmaster wasn't looking for a fight. The red opticked mech just stared at him, as if silently questioning something.

It wasn't a Dependent's _job_ to question things.

Sensing the tension, Wheeljack helped Blaster to the door a little urgently.

They said their good-byes, and the host headed on his way. _Just one more quick stop before home_ , he reminded himself. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer than that.

+-+-+

Quietly, Blaster padded into the apartment. His family was nestled on the couch with at least five blankets sprawled between them. The kids were all in varying states of cuddles, some just content to lean on one another. Soundwave sat at the bottom of the pile, lazily polishing Ravage strutless in his lap.

Judging by the shiny frames and the puddle that was once Ramhorn, Blaster guessed that Soundwave had been busy grooming the kids since he left.

Blaster placed a quick kiss on Soundwave's helm as he hustled to the kitchen. He set a grocery bag on the counter and un-subspaced the little bottle Wheeljack gave him earlier.

He glanced at the time and muttered a swear. It was so much later than he'd anticipated. Poor Rewind must have been starving. The mechling's tank was too sensitive to let him fuel on his own. He was medically required to have Blaster preprocess energon and share it via a fluid line.

::Sorry I ran late, Rewind. Give me one moment and I'll fuel you up.::

::No worries.:: Rewind said, distracted. Blaster peeked into the family room and saw the mechlings were distracted with a videogame. ::Soundwave topped me off earlier.::

Blaster paused. His fingers absently toyed with the edge of the plastic grocery bag. ::With a direct fuel line?::

Rewind snorted over the comm and out loud, as if it were obvious. ::Duh.::

Worry gripped Blaster's spark. He hadn't know Rewind even felt safe enough to fuel from Soundwave. ::Are you feeling alright?:: What if he–

::Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal. Soundwave's cool. He's fueled me a couple 'a times before.:: Button mashing picked up to a furious pace in the family room. 

Preprocessing. Of course. A mech's system removed any contaminates before it got to the reserve tank. Rewind could only handle direct fueling from reserve tank to reserve tank.

Blaster squeezed the carefully sealed bottle.

One of the mechling cheered while the other three groaned. Blaster shook his head. Maybe he was just too worried for his own good. He could just dock Rewind for a few days if there was ever a cross contamination.

Blaster smiled, but faltered when Rewind picked the topic back up. ::So. Why do you ask?::

::Oh, nothing.:: He busily unpacked the groceries and peel the label off the bottle of green fluid. ::I'm glad you two are getting along.::

::Sounders isn't all that bad. He doesn't treat me like a sparkling.::

Blaster put away the last grocery and heaved a heavy sigh. ::Rewind. We've been over this.::

::Ugh. Whatever.:: Rewind sent a rude nudge down the comm line. Button mashing picked up again as the kids' game ramped up. Resentfully, the youngling muttered, ::Sounders is totally cooler than you.::

Blaster huffed, but let the topic drop. Kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you're well! 
> 
> It's time for another installment! I'll admit, this one was a little fun. It should give a nice lead to the next few chapters. 
> 
> Oh my. There actually aren't any crazy warnings this time. I hope you enjoy!

It was the late hours of the night cycle. Instead of being home and cuddled in bed, Blaster was finally crawling out of being neck deep in the routing drone's code. The system crashed due to some fatal error. Without the machine linking with the satellites in orbit, communications were at a standstill. Blaster just couldn't keep up on his own anymore with the needs of the booming populace.

Comm chatter was usually minimal so late at night, so the drop wasn't too impactful. It would have been a nightmare once the morning shift rolled around if the machine wasn't fixed.

Soundwave and most of the kids were still at home in bed. Ravage was a night mech by nature, so he had no issue coming along to help. What was surprising was that Rewind offered on his own.

The trio pooled their processing power to sift through the code as quickly as they could. In the end, they squashed the bug in the code. It was crazy how one kink in the carefully designed system was enough to bring the whole thing to a grinding halt.

The two kids ejected from Blaster's tape deck. The host stretched, working a pinch out of his neck cables. He sighed when he looked at the time. They could maybe grab a quarter recharge if they made it back soon.

"So," Rewind began in the middle of his own stretch. He seemed wide awake in spite of it being the dead of night. "Since when have you been into turbohounds?"

Tension from a new kind of stress crept to Blaster's shoulders. He rolled them in an attempt to hide his honest startle. Where had Rewind picked that up? "Only recently," he answered truthfully.

Drawing out the little details was what Rewind did. He was designed for it. If he wanted to know something, he'd obsess until he was satisfied with the knowledge he'd gathered. There was no going around it.

" _Really?_ " Rewind asked, drawing the word out. "Why's that?"

At least Blaster prepared for this by doing some research. He nonchalantly gathered his work equipment and answered with, "They're good guards when raised right. I've been thinkin' about a way to protect the family." Good start. Let him absorb that. Then follow with, "We've been keepin' ourselves armed less and less often. The war's over, but crime is still a thing."

"How long have you been working with them?" Rewind pressed immediately. Scrap. Blaster grit his denta. Where was he going with this? "You've seemed pretty busy at home most days."

"I... haven't actually been able to get started yet."

A snort. Rewind crossed his arms and turned away. "That's not what I heard." 

Blaster set his equipment down. 

Wheeljack was the only mech he spoke with about the supposed turbohounds. There were zero issues up until the last visit.

It was that fragging Decepticon. Mixmaster was still in a gestalt. That good-for-nothing blathered to the other lowlife 'Cons, who blabbermouthed to their Keepers, who gossiped to Primus only knew who.

What could he possibly say to salvage this? There  _were_  no turbohounds. He didn't have a real kennel tucked away in a quiet corner of the unrepaired sector. He didn't even have any sort of purchase history outside of the heat tonic to prove he'd been working on the project at all.

What would he do when mechs started questioning his activities?

This was a nightmare.

"What were you planning to do?" Rewind threw over his shoulder, vocals infested with contempt. "Gonna give your boyfriend a puppy?"

There wasn't even time to process the relief over Rewind's ignorance of the tonic. _No._ The mechling had the gall to bring Soundwave into this? Blaster spun around with a shout. "Rewind! I don't like that tone!"

"What? It's not like I care." Rewind whipped around and stomped his foot. "Why should I? It's not like you give a flying frag about us!"

"How could you say that! I'm your sire–!"

"You are not my sire! You're my host! There's a difference!"

"Not to me there isn't!" Blaster threw his hands in the air. "Primus, Rewind! What's gotten into you?!"

"It's all because of stupid Soundwave!" Rewind screamed furiously. "Ever since Soundwave came around, he's the only thing you've cared about!"

Frustration heated to anger, which boiled to rage at the repeated, disrespectful name drop. Ungrateful– "Everything I do, I do for this family!" Blaster screamed right back, his audio boosters blaring. "I care for each and every one of you!"

The mechling sneered. "Yeah right! You haven't had anything else on your processor since you fixated on him!"

"Fixated?!"

"Yeah! What do you call your stupid, idiotic obsession?! "

"Love!!"

The rough, unfinished walls of the comm room didn't let the screamed confession echo, but that single word still hung heavily in the air.

Fans screeched in an attempt to cool his overtaxed frame. Blaster swallowed thickly, then gasped a breath.

The mechling glared. 

Blaster spat a swear, grit his denta, and turned away.

Of course he loved Soundwave! Soundwave was perfection! Beautiful, strong, independent, diligent, genius, committed, infallible...! A quiet caretaker whose unconditional love was endless – the mech was everything Blaster dreamed to be, everything he'd ever hoped to find in a mate!

Soundwave was the ideal!

Condensation clung to his frame. His spark strained in it's chamber.

He was doing everything he could to earn the mech's affection! He didn't need his own child fighting him, too!

"Does he love you?" Rewind asked. There was no emotion radiating from his end of the bond. Blaster squeezed his optics shut.

"No, he doesn't," Ravage growled.

The door slid open, the traitorous mechanimal slithered out.

Blaster buried his face in his hands.

_No. He doesn't._

Of course Blaster knew. It was so obvious. The admission still made every micron in his frame ache.

Light footsteps made their way to the door. Blaster couldn't even bring himself to watch Rewind leave.

Coldly, his little mechling said, "Wheeljack's stopping by tomorrow. Said he's gonna take a look at that kennel." A pause, just enough to feel the weight of the words. "He wouldn't take no for an answer "

A threat. A warning.

"If you really do love this family so much, I hope to Primus you can fix whatever you got us into."

The door hissed shut, followed by the clatter of the outer door. Blaster dropped heavily in his chair and held his helm.

The pain in his spark didn't subside.

In the deafening silence of the empty city, Blaster was reminded how alone he truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi there! It's been a few days since the last update. Sorry for the delay! The characters just have not been compliant, but I think I'm through the slight slump!
> 
> For this chapter, there will be hints of: dub-con interface along with non-con drug use.

The night shift rolled into the day shift outside of the remote comm center. Inside, the Autobot host strained his exhausted mind to try to find a way to solve the disaster dumped on his lap.

Sketches and notes were scribbled in a datapad. Rough blueprints of a passable kennel were drafted. Locations for the possible build site were scouted from semi-recent satellite photos. All he had to do was go to the location, find some materials to scavenge nearby, and set up the structure with an exploitable weak point. He had time.

Tapping his stylus, Blaster analyzed the design. Scuffs and mock claw marks would be needed to suggest the kennel was used before. How would he add those? Could the felinoid cassettes make passable marks?

No. He shouldn't get them involved. Less than a day was left to get it all done. He could do it without them knowing. He _had_ to do it.

Could he possibly catch a real turbohound after the cage was set? Having a real one would really help his story. If Rewind was telling the truth, he had to act fast. He had time.

There was a knock at the door. The two host mechs were the only ones who came out to the remote comm center. A thread of hope lifted his tired spirits. Was Soundwave worried about him? Did he come to check on him?

He left the datapad at the table in his rush to the door. "Hey, babe!"

The cold metal door snapped back. Wheeljack stood stock-still on the other side.

Blaster stumbled back and placed a hand on his heated forehead. His processor got stuck on a logic loop that left him dazed. Wheeljack wasn't supposed to be there. What day was it? Where was Soundwave? There was no reason for Wheeljack to be there. He was supposed to arrive at the house tomorrow.

Disappointment weighed heavy enough to snap the small string of hope in Blaster's spark. His shoulder sockets ached from the imaginary strain. Vents cycled slower, letting the warm air from taxed systems seep out in a wheeze.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

But he was here. "Hey, Blaster," Wheeljack greeted in a neutral tone. He stepped over the threshold, uninvited, and scanned the room. "I finished up work early. Figured it would be a good idea to get a jump on the next project."

Next project, huh? Blaster squeezed his aching helm with his hands.

The light of the datapad glowed on the tabletop in the dark room. With the console monitor off, it caught the scientist's optics like a signal flare. Casually, Wheeljack walked over and picked up the 'pad of damning evidence. The mech silently scanned the contents.

It was all there. All of his lies about the project, all of his plans to conceal the truth. Blaster sank heavily into a chair. How could he fix this?

"Pretty elaborate," the scientist murmured.

Wheeljack took a seat at the chair on the other side of the table. The datapad was placed face-down between them. "We've been friends for a long time." Wheeljack folded his hands. "I want to help. Tell me what's going on."

It took two tries for Blaster to initialize his voice box. There was no getting out of this, not with Wheeljack. "No turbohounds," he confessed weakly.

Wheeljack hummed, unimpressed. "Then what did you need the tonic for?"

"I need it," Blaster croaked, "Not forever. But I need it now. Just for a little longer."

Wheeljack stared straight at him. "So you've been taking it yourself?"

He shook his helm.

"The kids then?"

A full frame revulsion at the mere idea of interfacing with one of the little ones made Blaster jerk upright. "No! Never!"

Wheeljack's stare hardened into an angry glare. The host turned away, unable to stand the weight of it.

"Who have you been giving the heat inducing tonic to, Blaster?"

A small part of him hoped his silence was enough of an answer. He didn't want to say it out loud.

Wheeljack kicked his own chair back, slapped his hands on the table, and loomed over Blaster. His EM field radiated something hot and indistinguishable. His engine snarled. "Answer me!"

Blaster cycled a vent, then swallowed around the lump in his throat. There was no hiding the truth. "Soundwave. I've been giving it to Soundwave."

"Is he aware of it?"

He shook his helm, then jumped when Wheeljack slapped the table again.

Wheeljack's fingers flexed against the hard surface. His voice shook, either in sorrow or anger, as he muttered, "How could you."

It was one thing that he had to do. There were no other options. "I know it's not right," Blaster agreed. He shook his helm. "But I'm not wrong for doing it. He needs it."

The scientist's hands turned to fists. "No. What he needs is for this to stop."

"It can't stop. Not yet." A slight tremble possessed Blaster's chassis. They couldn't go back to how it was before. "It helps him."

"No, Blaster!" Wheeljack pushed off the table and paced. "You've been drugging your Dependent! With a chemical not designed for a mech to consume!"

It was true. There were some...dangers with using an untested chemical. But anything was better than the state Soundwave was in before.

"Wheeljack." Blaster hugged himself and looked down at the dented tabletop. "I always talk about him whenever we meet up." Feet stomped angrily back and forth in the small room. "When is the last time he had a relapse?"

A skid. A trip. Blaster didn't look up as the other mech caught himself against the wall.

"He hasn't had a relapse since I started giving it to him regularly."

Wheeljack muttered a stream of ugly profanities.

"He's been fueling more often, too." That was an issue they were still working on. For the longest time, Soundwave didn't fuel more than the absolute minimums. It was like he couldn't handle fueling like a normal mech. "We can interact more easily. He doesn't flinch every time I touch him because that tonic--the one you say is bad? It gave me the chance to reach him. He's not scared of me anymore.

"It just takes the weight off his processor. He's more content. Sure...it has the tonic's intended effect. It ensnares us both." Blaster nodded to himself. "I'm not causing him damage, so it's not illegal."

"That loophole is slag and you know it," Wheeljack growled as he paced. "How do you know you're not causing him damage? Have you been getting him examined?"

Blaster cringed. That was another topic entirely, one he really couldn't share. "I'm not trying to hurt him."

Abruptly, Wheeljack stomped over to the table and leaned over it. "I see it like this. You have two options. Option 1: You, me, and Soundwave go downtown to have him and that slagging tonic inspected."

The host shook his head profusely. "No. We don't need to go downtown. There's a fine medic just down the--"

Wheeljack steamed over his comment. "Or, Option 2: I go downtown by myself and file an abuse report."

Blaster's face fell. "Wheeljack... I've taken such good care of him. Sure, I'm not perfect," he pleaded as he stood. "But I'm trying! Why do you want to have him taken away so badly?"

The scientist turned away toward the door. His hands were tight fists at his sides. "Be at my place by the start of the morning shift. Otherwise I'll go without you." With that, he stormed off.

For a long moment, Blaster stared at the closed door. Alone again, the creeping doubt threatened to break him down. He whispered, "I'm just trying to protect him."

+-+-+

The bar was quiet deep in the night cycle. A few over-energized mechs nursed their cubes as they drunkenly regretted their life choices.

Blaster clutched his eighth cube of high grade with one hand and held his helm with the other. The world was spinning just fast enough that his processor couldn't keep up, and he liked it even though it made him nauseous. He'd done enough thinking for one day. It was time to just let the world spin.

A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. Jazz was a good mech. A great mech. A mech among mechs. He was there for Blaster when no one else would have been. They had been best friends through all the good and bad. They trusted each other like no one else.

Why did Wheeljack abandon him? What had he done that was so wrong?

"I don't know," Blaster mumbled for the umpteenth time. "I just don't know."

"I know, mech. I know," Jazz soothed. "We'll figure it out."

The world tilted. Blaster gripped his chair and held on. "He said I was...I was a bad mech."

Jazz wrapped his arm around Blaster's shoulder and leaned close. "Naw, he didn't mean it like that. He's just worried 'bout you. 'Bout them."

Face wet and ugly with tears, Blaster snuffled his vents loudly. "I'm taking care of them. I'm _trying_."

"Of course you are."

"I'm not...not a bad..."

Gently, Jazz took his wet face in hand and looked him in the optic. "I know, mech. I know. You told me everything. We'll figure it out."

Blaster's face crumpled. Jazz was such a good mech, so much more than he could ever ask for in a friend. With a quiet sob, he nodded and leaned into the support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are well, dear readers!
> 
> OH BOY! This one is a long one! We have lots of...ahem. Lots of "action" in this one. I have exactly 0 regrets.
> 
> For this chapter, there is a heckin lot of: sticky interface of the dubious consent variety and forced relationships. 
> 
> There's also a bit of mentioned: non-con drug use, self harm, vomiting, abuse, rape, and general Vortex-y warnings. Because he's a dirty nasty boy. 
> 
> Oh, and mech preg. If that's not your thing, you may want to turn back now. Like I said, 0 regrets!

Blaster woke with a slight ache in his processor. Opening his optics, he dismissed the grating beep of his internal alarm. Blaster stared blearily up at the ceiling. His systems were almost done cycling out the last of his overcharge.

Having such high fuel requirements as an active host was a double edged sword. It took a lot to knock him on his aft, but at least it didn't keep him out for long. It was times like these that he was glad he wasn't one of those smaller frame types that bemoaned their own existence the day after they got fendered. He got trashed last night.

A full intake was cycled. Notifications for the day popped up in Blaster's HUD, one flashed with high priority. **Meet Wheeljack**... Right. That was why his alarm was set so early.

Blinking away the pull of recharge, Blaster looked down at the blue helm nuzzled under his chin. He smiled and cuddled the frame entwined with his own. It wasn't often Soundwave was relaxed enough to snuggle. Blaster loved it when the other got clingy. Maybe he knew Blaster was stressed.

It was a shame they had to get up...

Leaning back, Blaster studied his lover's unguarded face. Soft, lax, free of worry. A light flush made Soundwave's cheeks rosy. Blaster cupped his face and gently ran his thumb under the offlined visor. He was warm, too. Huh. When did he last give Soundwave the tonic?

The mech's optics flickered online, followed shortly by the illumination of the visor. Blaster smiled at the sleepy look he was given. Primus, he needed to treasure these moments.

"Morning, babe," Blaster murmured. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to a heated cheek.

Warm vents cycled as Soundwave tried to wake. His optics flickered off, courted by the sweet embrace of recharge, but another kiss from Blaster pulled him from the tempting lure. It had the fantastic effect of making Soundwave look entirely disoriented.

Snickering, Blaster peppered more light kisses on each cheek, along with one on the tip of Soundwave's nose. He nuzzled into Soundwave's neck and vented happily. The blue host always smelled so amazing in the morning.

Fans cycled a little louder. Their frames shifted closer beneath the blanket. Blaster grinned, then placed another kiss on Soundwave's jaw. Two more trailed up his cheek. Another kiss, firmer, pressed to the blue mech's lips.

Soundwave flinched, startled, but he didn't try to move away.

Leaning up on one arm, Blaster placed another kiss on those beautiful lips. Then another still, this one lingering. Soundwave vented more warm air, tilting his head as Blaster trailed even more kisses down his jaw.

A flare of arousal spiked through Blaster's EM field. He loved how Soundwave gave him his neck in quiet approval. This was another one of those little kinks he'd always wondered about. Blaster placed another hot, wet kiss along the exposed neck. His lips felt along for an energon line, then latched onto it with a suck. Soundwave's hands shot up to Blaster's sides and squeezed.

Could he get Soundwave off on just neck play alone? Judging by the gasp his gentle nibble caused, probably. Blaster pressed a leg between Soundwave's. Maybe he could find out next time.

Gently, he mouthed along Soundwave's collar, encouraging the blue host's helm to tilt back further.

"You're charged," Blaster purred. He licked his lips. "Mm. I can taste it." In one swift stroke, Blaster licked up the curve of Soundwave's throat. It earned him a breathy groan.

Their frames slid against each other. Blaster curled his hand behind Soundwave's helm to angle it better for more kisses. His lips, still moist, pressed lightly onto the other's. Soundwave's tongue darted out to wet his own lips, and he grinded on Blaster's leg during the next kiss.

Blaster's optics flared. He angled their heads slightly and kissed Soundwave deeply. Their tongues slid together: Blaster's bold and searching, Soundwave's shy but reciprocating. With a hungry growl, Blaster slid his other leg between Soundwave's legs and pressed his lover flat against the berth. He swiveled their heads, mirroring the kiss, and explored that hot mouth further.

Their plating ground in the best of ways. They were running so hot. With shared gasps, they broke the kiss. Blaster checked the clock on the nightstand. They had enough for a something quick.

He slid a hand down Soundwave's side, grabbing a leg and hooking it over his hip. The other followed without prompting. Blaster nuzzled into Soundwave's neck and searched through his internal playlists for something special. Something Soundwave loved. They needed something longer, something paced. It needed plenty of bass. He ground their hips together. Needed good vocals, too.

The first few notes were quiet. It took a moment for the sound system to cycle up in the berth room. But as the song picked up, the notes started rolling out thick. Blaster grinned as he felt the other's EM field shimmer. The whole room's setup had been designed with Soundwave's audio kink in mind.

A soft _snick!_ sounded somewhere beneath the blankets, followed by a shuddering moan. Blaster reached down and slipped his fingers into the warm wetness offered. The thick scent that was undeniably Soundwave filled the room. Blaster released his own equipment with a sigh.

Leaning back, Blaster held Soundwave's legs beneath the knee and tilted them up. He used the legs like guides as he glided the head of his spike over those hot, wet lips. No penetration. Blaster bit his own lip. Not yet. He couldn't lose himself before he appreciated the view.

Soundwave was spread so beautifully beneath him. His frame arched with each slide. He held hands up by helm in subtle surrender. Blaster uttered a praise to Primus. Soundwave's hands clenched to fists each time Blaster's spike grazed his anterior node. His mouth hung open in quiet pants. Cheeks flush. Visor simmering. Charged optics just visible beneath.

Optics so clearly locked onto Blaster.

Blaster thrust against the wet valve, pushing well past the little node and grinding his length against it. Soundwave shuddered.

So beautiful.

Each thrust kept pace with the beat of the music. He tilted Soundwave's hips with the next stroke, just barely catching the valve channel with the head of his spike. They both shivered at the sensation. Blaster carefully readjusted Soundwave's hips to avoid slipping in as he continued to slide against the lips.

The valve clenched, spilling more fluids against the underside of his spike. Soundwave's fists twisted the sheets.

The song drummed harder, faster, igniting a fire in Soundwave's lines. The burn ignited Blaster's circuits. Together, they burned all the brighter. Their optics locked.

Nothing existed outside of the moment, the beat, and their frames.

It grew into a fever pitch. Another hot gush of lubricant helped Blaster grind harder, faster, without pushing in. Silently, Blaster queued his internal boosters.

The beat died away.

Silence, then...

The beat dropped.

Blaster thrust in fully in one stroke, immediately working to a full, grinding pace. Soundwave convulsed with a sharp cry as both audio and physical overload swept his sensors. Blaster held tightly onto Soundwave's hips and leaned down to angle his timed thrusts. Soundwave's legs locked onto his hips, urging him faster, but the preferred, frantic beat was disregarded.

No. They didn't need the chaotic, short-lived beat. Not when the slower bass could just as easily make Soundwave come completely undone. Blaster trailed kisses up Soundwave's neck.

Soundwave shivered. His frame flexed. His valve clenched in a quivering, chaotic dance in time with the beat. Caught in the music, his frame was slow to taper from the charge of overload.

The vocals started in the song. Blaster crooned along with the singer. His internal speakers pulsed in time with the bass, vibrating their frames.

Soundwave jerked. His helm pressed back into the berth as his frame wound tight again. In only half the time he was panting in need. Blue heels ground into Blaster's thighs as Soundwave desperately countered each thrust. They ground harder, pushing Blaster deeper. But this time, they kept pace with the music.

Blaster sang the lyrics to his lover, of love and devotion in the world gone chaotic. His voice skipped as he grew closer to his own limits. Their pace stuttered at Soundwave's sharp cry of ecstasy. Another overload rippled through the blue mech.

The song came to an end before they were finished. The room quieted to just the lewd sound of their interface.

"Babe. You hear that?" Blaster panted.

It was the sound of their vents cycling, their plating meeting. The wet squelch of their sopping interface. Blaster picked up the pace, their thrusts meeting loudly.

Soundwave gasped.

"Music to my ears," Blaster purred.

The valve clenched, so very tight. Soundwave's frame locked beneath him in one final overload. Blaster tilted their hips, pushing deep. The legs locked on his hips held him tight.

Blaster groaned, long and deep. He pulled out just a little, then push back in to press the head of his spike firmly against the top of the valve. Each spurt made Soundwave jolt and tremble. The hot valve milked him. Blaster gave it a few more little thrusts until it eased its tight grip.

Sighing blissfully, Blaster settled on his elbows over his lover. He placed soft kisses on Soundwave's cheek. Their frames fit perfectly together, allowing them closeness other mechs could only dream of.

The closeness was right. If only they could stay like that forever.

Soundwave's hands finally released their death grip on the sheets. His optics fluttered beneath the red visor. Their breaths were still gasps as their overworked fans tried to catch up. Their frames trembled.

Tenderly, Blaster nuzzled Soundwave. He gave him another kiss on the lips. However, this kiss wasn't reciprocated. The pink glow dusting Soundwave's cheeks faded. It was probably time for the tonic to wear off, anyway, Blaster mused.

Carefully, Blaster eased out and sat up. It took Soundwave a moment to gather himself before he could sit up. He was disheveled, covered in their fluids and paint transfers. Though Blaster probably wasn't much better off himself, he was more than a little proud of his handiwork.

The pressing reminder for their morning appointment popped up on his HUD. Blaster smiled sadly. He squeezes Soundwave's hand. "You were great, babe."

Soundwave stood shakily, holding his helm. Three overloads in such a short time really took a lot out of him... Not that Blaster ever regretted pleasuring his lover. They could just take a transport today so Soundwave could take it easy.

Hopping to his feet, Blaster grabbed a few cleaning cloths from the nightstand. "We're going downtown this morning. Gotta get ready."

Dazed, Soundwave looked around. Blaster offered a cleaning cloth, which Soundwave accepted with a shaky nod of thanks. "Why?"

Blaster used the excuse of cleaning himself to not look directly at Soundwave. "Need to go to see a medic." He saw the way the blue host stiffened. "It's First Aid. He's nice. Don't worry."

Blaster distractedly scrubbed at a stubborn paint transfer. "You've been...running hot a lot recently. Want to make sure you're alright."

Soundwave turned away, cleaning himself.

Something about that and Ravage's words before made Blaster nervous. Swallowing, he asked. "Hey, I make you feel good when we interface. Right?"

Soundwave leaned back up and turned to him with a guarded look.

The cleaning cloth crumpled in Blaster's tight grip. "I mean. You like it, don't you?"

The blue host looked away. A deep frown pulled at his features. He shoved the dirty rag into laundry basket and walk out of the berth room.

"Soundwave?" Blaster asked, voice small.

Looking over his shoulder, Soundwave said, "Waking cassettes." He continued walking down hall.

"Huh?" Blaster asked stupidly as he followed.

"Impending travel: preparations required."

"Oh." Blaster deflated. "Thanks. I'll uh... Set up breakfast. You gonna give them a shower?"

Soundwave hummed in wordless affirmation.

"Alright. Thanks."

Blaster hesitated. Was he wrong? They had fun, didn't they? He swallowed the lump in his throat, then he hug Soundwave from behind. Soundwave was stiff, unmoving outside of their kids' door.

Pouring all his love into his EM field, Blaster held tight for just a moment longer. Just a moment more. Please.

The door slid back. Eject and Rewind stepped out, rubbing their optics tiredly. They paused at the door, staring silently up at the pair.

Soundwave stared ahead into the room.

Blaster released him without another word. Spark heavy, he trudged to the kitchen to prep for their day.

+-+-+

The cacophony of the busy city was muffled in the little medical clinic on the thirteenth floor. The small row of benches by the windows was occupied by their family. Blaster sat stiffly near the end and waited for their appointment. Wheeljack planted himself firmly next to Blaster and made room for Soundwave on the other side of the bench.

The blue host looked uncomfortable, but he didn't hold his plating close like he did when he was nervous. That was good. He had no reason to be afraid.

A clock beside the front desk ticked loudly in the looming silence.

Soundwave sat next to the kids and helped them climb into their seats. One of the avians caught sight of the new views from downtown, and soon all of the little ones turned in their seats to marvel at the city's development.

Tick. Tick.

There was no receptionist at the front desk. If anything, the clinic seemed like the medic hadn't even arrived yet. The waiting made Blaster itch. He caught sight of a heavy duty screw eye planted in the floor next to the front desk. The floor around it was covered in scuffs and small grooves.

Tick. Tick. The medic was running late.

A mech with dark plating poked his head out from one of the exam rooms. Red optics? Blaster frowned. What was a Dependent doing in the clinic first thing in the morning cycle?

"First appointment's here!" The mech darted back in the room, followed by a crash. Inside the same room, a sweet, familiar voice hissed a nasty swear.

"That's Vortex, First Aid's Dependent," Wheeljack supplied.

There was another crash in the exam room, followed by a string of halfsparked apologies and more hissed curses.

Then a very flustered, very round, very _sparked_ First Aid hustled out into the lobby. Blaster's jaw dropped. Telltale scuffs and a few streaks of hastily wiped fluids suggested what the medic had been delayed by until then.

"Sorry, sorry. The appointment. Yes." First Aid grabbed a datapad from behind the desk and scanned the crowd of three mechs and nine kids. "Is...everyone here?"

Wheeljack turned to do a quick headcount, but the hosts would have known if someone was missing. Blaster glanced at the scientist, then shot a hesitant look at the Dependent walking up behind the carrying medic.

First Aid made vague hand gestures at Vortex sauntering in. "Don't worry. He's a...handful, but he won't hurt anyone." Straightening himself, First Aid beamed. "Thank you for coming!"

Vortex casually leaned down to his Keeper's audio and murmured "You're welcome" just loud enough for the other mechs to hear.

Heat engulfed First Aid's face, causing steam to puff out from his vents.

The helioc snickered and pointed a thumb to the hall of other exam rooms. "Room's all ready. Last one on the left. 'Aid will be with you in a sec."

Soundwave herded the kids to the room, nodding once at the former 'Con along the way. Wheeljack followed, seemingly unconcerned about the way the Dependent was acting around his Keeper. Blaster was slow to trail after the others.

It took a moment for the medic to get past his startled embarrassment. First Aid shook himself with a huff and jerked away from Vortex's wandering hands. "Alright! Let's get to work!" He charged forward, shoving Blaster in the crowded exam room. The kids were in mixed piles on the exam table, in Soundwave's lap, or in the chair beside him. Blaster barely had enough room to squeeze between the exam table and the wall.

The medic pulled out a datapad and relaxed into his role. His earlier embarrassment melted away in the face of helping patients. First Aid glanced at the big group and noted, "It's been a while. Any issues I should be aware of before we get started?"

Outside the open door, Wheeljack leaned in and mentioned, "One thing. It can wait until the kids' exams are done."

First Aid looked at Wheeljack, glanced to Soundwave, then looked back at his 'pad. He scribbled a note. "The kids, then. Who's first?"

They cycled through the kids' exams and a few minor repairs were made. After, Blaster handed the kids some spare credits and asked them to go to the mall close by while the adults finished up their exams. Wheeljack made an idle note about a game center in one of the shops, and the mechlings dashed out. Blaster nodded his thanks. That would occupy them long enough to get the other mess settled.

Wheeljack stepped up beside Blaster and extended a hand. "The bottle?"

With a grimace, Blaster turned and handed it over. The shine of the green liquid caught Vortex's attention in the hall. He perked up and stepped into the room to get a better view.

Meanwhile, the medic typed away on his pad. "Good. You're all set. Go wait in the lobby, please." Blaster looked to Soundwave, then back to First Aid, who clarified. "Just you."

"I'd like to stay," he tried.

"Nope!" First Aid pipped, already nudging the red host out of the room. "I'll let you know when you can come back."

Blaster was pushed out into the hall. He turned around, bewildered, and noticed that Wheeljack and Vortex were still inside. The helioc inched closer in undisguised interest in the bottle.

Soundwave still sat quietly in the chair he'd claimed. His armor clamped closed, his helm turned away. He was nervous. Scared, even? A serious protest was already forming in Blaster's processor as he took a step forward.

The door snapped shut with a lock, and a muffle of EM interference silenced the room entirely.

Time stretched in the awkward silence. Blaster paced up and down the lobby as he waited. He considered reaching out to Jazz for advice, but there was not much either could do at that point. Jazz said this was the best thing they could do right now.

His tank flipped uneasily. He really hoped Jazz was right.

"Out!" First Aid shouted suddenly. He stomped out of the exam room, towing a gleeful Vortex along by a...collar and chain? They stopped by the weird screw eye sticking out of the floor.

"You're being a _menace_ ," the medic seethed. "You know the rules. Down!" He pointed to the floor.

Vortex dropped to his knees with a happy wiggle and held still while First Aid knelt down and locked his chain to the screw eye. The helioc lent a hand to help First Aid to his feet, but he also snuck in a grope for his effort.

First Aid squeaked in embarrassment. "You!" He reached into his subspace and pulled out a small sprayer bottle. With just one squirt, Vortex yelped and jerked his hands back.

Blaster stared, jaw dropped at the antics. First Aid huffed a vent and held up the bottle for Blaster to see. "Liquid nitrogen," he explained. "Only thing that keeps this one in line."

"Hey. Hey hey!" Vortex stage whispered. His rotor blades flexed behind him to splay in a fan. "That stuff's feeling extra nice today. Gimme a hit? C'mon, just a little one! I'll behave!" The rotors wiggled enticingly.

Groaning, First Aid looked up in a silent prayer for strength. He looked back down to Vortex, then gave the rotors two full mists of freezing liquid. The helioc shivered, delighted, and settled down.

"Master treats me so right~" Vortex crooned as First Aid stomped back to the exam room. The silencing field reactivated with a hum after the door slid shut. The Dependent grinned after his Keeper.

Disgusted, Blaster shook his head and resumed pacing. It wasn't his place to moderate another Keeper and Dependent if they had something that worked, but it wasn't great the way it worked for those two. It made him uncomfortable.

"Tonic #82, huh?"

That voice. Blaster stopped and spun around to Vortex. That wasn't the voice of the mech who was teasing his Keeper. That was the voice of Vortex the interrogator.

Wait... what did he know about the tonic?

There was a dark glint in the helioc's optics. Even chained to the floor, he looked more than capable of causing damage if he wanted to. He continued, "Good stuff, that one. You're lucky that's one of the few that doesn't have any damaging side effects."

"How would you know?" Blaster bit out.

The mech's head tilted. His rotors tapped the floor in maniacal glee. "Interrogator, remember? Old Shocky provided my stash. Physical torture only breaks the weak mechs." He raised his hand to his helm, fingers pointed a gun. "The psychological aspect of breaking a prisoner is _much_ more entertaining. #82 was known to not cause any lasting issues. Others sure as frag did."

A deep revulsion festered in Blaster's tanks. Memories of broken prisoners of war returning home came to mind. They spoke of losing their minds, of interfacing with the enemy with fervent need. Yet, somehow, the scans came back clean...as though they chose to interface the enemy of their own will.

Meanwhile, Vortex was wistful. "Had to be careful with some prisoners. Better to destroy enemy moral with a broken mech." Vortex sighed fondly. "The self-doubt? The fear of it happening again? It _festers_ so _beautifully_."

Red optics tracked back to Blaster, drilling into his frame. "The thrall. Fun, ain't it? I remember the fun we used to have with the prisoners." He giggled cruelly. "Funny how you prissy Autobots do the exact same thing when you get the upper hand."

Blaster stepped back and covered his mouth.

Vortex leaned forward, straining the length of his chain just to get closer. "We're not so different, huh?"

Rage mixed with fear mixed with regret mixed with grief. It bubbled and boiled together in the pit of his tank. Blaster barely made it to a waste can before it boiled over.

Behind him, Vortex cackled in glee. "You're **fun**. The ones in denial are the best to play with."

"I'm not..." Blaster wheezed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I made a mistake. It's not happening again."

"Sure, sure!" Vortex chirped, falling back into his bubbly demeanor. "I can't wait to see what happens to the dear Decepticon TIC."

It was...different. He was different. There was no way Blaster was anything like those Decepticon sadists. Soundwave was happier than before. He was probably happier now than he was during the war.

He held his head, venting through the ache building behind his optics.

It would be alright. Soundwave was okay. They would be happy together one day.

A light tap to his arm broke Blaster from his thoughts. He looked at First Aid, dazed.

"Time for your appointment," First Aid said, softly.

Unsure, Blaster asked, "Soundwave? Is he-?"

"He's fine. His systems will need time to recover from the over-extended heat, but he won't have any lasting damage."

Blaster nodded numbly. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know," First Aid soothed. He helped Blaster to the exam room and locked them in the secluded silence. He waited until Blaster sat on the exam table before continuing. "Wheeljack explained the situation. Soundwave will be starting some anti-depressant and anti-anxiety medication soon. It should help him with his episodes."

"He starved himself for a while. What do I do if he starts again?"

First Aid held Blaster's hand. "You bring him in to see me. The medication should help fix that. Sometimes...mechs just break. That's what I'm here for." He squeezed Blaster's hand. "You do your best at home. I'll take care of anything broken in him."

Tears fogged Blaster's vision. Aid believed in him? He believed Blaster was really trying his best? The host screwed his optics shut and nodded.

"Good." First Aid bumped their foreheads affectionately. He then began the exam. "So. How have you been feeling?"

Blaster laughed wetly. "Tired. Stressed." He was doing his best.

A medical line read his vitals to a datapad. First Aid hummed in thought. "Headaches?" At Blaster's nod, he made a few notes. "I've got something for that!"

The medic popped open an invisible cabinet door in the wall and pulled out a prescription bottle. He took a quick look at the powder inside, then resealed it and handed it to Blaster. "One scoop before bed. It should help you sleep. Make sure to get enough recharge."

Blaster accepted it with a nod. "I will. Thank you."

"No problem!" First Aid chirped as he resumed his exam.

They would be okay. Vortex was wrong. He was different.

For some reason, the thought of Vortex alone with sweet First Aid was worrying. He looked at Aid and asked, "Are you okay?"

The medic's field was happy and healthy. He turned bright optics up at Blaster. "I am, thank you." First Aid moved to look at the readout on a machine, accidentally dragging his round abdomen against Blaster's leg. "Sorry. Does this weird you out?" He gestured at his belly.

"No no! Carrying is a good look for you." Blaster hurried to explain. "I'm just worried about Vortex."

First Aid's optics crinkled in a grin. "Ah. The troublesome fragger."

Hearing Aid swear was oddly funny, but Blaster pressed his concern. "Does he hurt you?"

"Oh..." First Aid blinked in surprise. "No, he doesn't! He's a menace, but he's a very good Dependent."

"Why don't you send him to work if he gives you so much trouble?"

"It's easier to have him here where I can keep an optic on him. He's been incessant since. Well." The medic gestured to his rounded abdomen ruefully. "As I'm sure you understand, accidents happen."

Blaster was quiet for a moment, considering those words as First Aid continued the checkup. He then asked, "Did you fall in love with him?"

"Pit no!" Aid squeaked, making a face. "Like I said, _accidents_ happen."

He busied himself with the tests, explaining, "It's not so bad to carry. Our species certainly needs the numbers, what with there only being a few hundred of us left."

Blaster made a noise in vague agreement. "Accidents happen," he agreed.

They finished up the visit. Blaster subspaced his new prescription, but hesitated to get off the exam table. First Aid looked up at him, curious for his reluctance.

"Soundwave will be okay?" he asked, unsure once again.

"He'll be alright," First Aid agreed.

Blaster twisted his hands nervously. "Will I be charged?"

The medic hugged the datapad of medical records to his chest. He sighed, looking down. "There's no legislation on drugging your Dependent, if that's what your asking."

Blaster worried his lip. "What do you think will happen?"

"I..." Aid considered his words, then he looked at Blaster with sad optics. "Don't ever do it again, okay?"

Blaster looked down and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you on this fine day! I hope you are well!
> 
> Some of you might have seen a rough draft of this chapter on my Tumblr. It's been a bit tweaked!
> 
> As a reminder, ::this is comm chatter!::
> 
> For this chapter, there will be: dub-con, depictions of injury, mentions of drug withdrawal, and a pretty strong panic attack.

Being one of a few mechs available with an important skill set had it's perks. The Prime set Blaster up with enough funds for him and his kids to live comfortably. The added income of watching over Soundwave and his kids meant their lives were good.

Their place was an open, double level apartment in the city. Four berth rooms, an office, a family room, and a kitchen made for plenty of room for the little ones to romp. Their wash racks were fairly large as well. They had two. One was for general cleaning, the other upstairs had a soaking tub.

Sipping his breakfast, Blaster leaned against the wash rack's doorway and watched the morning ritual. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak puffed their cleansed plating beneath the shower spray. Meanwhile, Ramhorn relaxed beneath Soundwave's gentle scrubbing. The host really took his time in spite of how kneeling like that probably hurt his back.

It was bonding. Bonding was good for all of them.

In the family room, Steeljaw and Ravage contentedly licked themselves to get rid of any remaining cleanser. They couldn't stand the air dryer, it messed with their senses and set them on edge. Usually Blaster helped them get the last of the solvent from their plating with a buffing rag, but they didn't require his help.

The four mechlings were playing some sort of handheld game consoles in the hall as they waited for their turn. They were a little dirty from playing outside before breakfast, but Rewind and Eject were much cleaner than what they used to be on a regular basis. Blaster smiled to himself. They used to despise bathing.

Soundwave clicked once. Like a carefully oiled machine, the avians moved to fluff under the air jets, Ramhorn moved to bask under the shower spray, and the four mechlings piled into the shower to play fight over who got cleaned by Soundwave first.

It was funny, in a way. When the former Decepticons first arrived, everyone was too hesitant to touch each other. Blaster's children we're afraid of possible violence. Perhaps Soundwave and his kids were, too. But, over time, Blaster saw how gentle Soundwave was, regardless of his former allegiance. And Blaster never once raised a hand against any of their new family.

The kids slowly got used to the hosts' touch. They grew close to one another as well, forming new friendships. Showering became a family affair. They grew to love the gentle care and quiet affection they received. Soundwave's attentiveness really calmed them.

Caring for those little frames seemed to calm the blue mech, too. He needed it after what happened three weeks ago.

Of course Soundwave found out about the drug from the exam. After, Wheeljack forced the three of them to sit down and talk it out. Blaster confessed to his actions. Wheeljack explained the symptoms of what Soundwave probably went through, and what he might continue to feel for a short time after.

After all was said and done, what did Soundwave have to say about it? He was silent until the end, when he looked down and hissed, "Fool."

Blaster wasn't sure what he meant by that.

They didn't talk about the tonic after that. Wheeljack stopped by several times after that day to check on Soundwave's recovery. It went about as well as could be expected.

Stopping the tonic suddenly lead to some nasty withdrawals. Heating irregularities, purging, trouble recharging... There were a few nights where Soundwave sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch, staring miserably at the vidscreen with a bucket at the ready. Blaster did his best to be there for him. However, more issues with the routing prototype at work kept him busy.

There was also the added fact that Soundwave himself was more than a little irritable towards Blaster those first two weeks. It was understandable, all things considered. He needed space. Space was given.

But that was in the past. Now, Blaster worked to make things right between them again. It was an uphill battle.

Soundwave clicked in the spacious wash rack. The avians hopped to the family room. Ramhorn shook away moisture in the air jets. Frenzy and Eject splashed each other under the shower spray. Rewind and Rumble giggled as ticklish spots were mercilessly scrubbed clean.

Soundwave smiled, small but real.

After the tonic, after Blaster's mistake...they would be okay. He would make sure of it.

Blaster finished his fuel and put his glass in the kitchen sink. He could already feel the medication First Aid prescibed to him working to relax his stressed frame. The view of Soundwave caring for their family invoked other feelings that could help both mechs relax even more...

Another click echoed in the wash rack. Ramhorn trotted past Blaster to join the others in the family room. Blaster stepped back into the doorway just in time to see the twins cycled below the shower spray and air jets. Soundwave stood slowly, a hand on his abdominal plating. An uncertain expression crossed his exposed features when he noticed Blaster watching him.

Blaster approached him in measured steps, visor focused on his frame. Soundwave froze.

They were making progress every day. They didn't need the tonic to be close anymore. Touch wasn't feared so sharply. Sudden movements were still scary for Soundwave, as though he was waiting for an invisible hammer to fall. But he were safe here. He'd always be safe with Blaster. He just had to learn.

Hands-on learning did wonders.

That red visor jerked away sharply. Soundwave stepped back, Blaster stepped forward once. Twice. Blue plating softly clinked against the wall. Blaster closed the distance.

A short range, roughly encoded message tickled Blaster's senses.

Air jets died down and the shower spray slowed to a dribble. Frenzy and Rumble stared up at the hosts for just a second, then grabbed each other's hand and scampered out. Little wet steps followed their retreat. Rewind and Eject exchanged looks and also left, but at a more sedate pace. One of them stopped at the door, staring silently at the hosts for a moment longer, then slipped out. The door shut behind them.

Soundwave's arms fell to his sides. His face was turned away resolutely.

The vidscreen turned on in the family room. One of the kids' new video games blared loudly.

Blaster stepped closer. He ran his hands down Soundwave's sides, past his waist, and over his hips. Soft kisses pressed to Soundwave's pale cheek. The few remaining scars on his face were nearly unnoticeable anymore. His kisses moved closer, ever so slowly, toward those soft lips.

Which turned to a tight line of displeasure.

"Mmm...c'mon, baby," Blaster purred. He moved to the side in hopes of capturing those lips, but Soundwave swiveled his head the other way.

Cooling fans clicked on. Blaster licked his lips, excited. Oh? Playing hard to get?

He gave a lazy chase. Kisses were planted all over each cheek. Soundwave tried to squirm away, so Blaster cowed him into a corner of the room.

All it took was a firm hand on Soundwave's jaw to hold his helm still. It must have been an unexpected move. Maybe Blaster was just impatient. Soundwave's vents caught, his lips opened in a soft gasp of surprise. Blaster pushed his advantage, melding their lips together.

It was more than a little one-sided, which was a shame. Another thing to work on. Soundwave jerked his helm back, bumping the wall. Blaster pressed his weight forward and pinned the blue mech fully.

Heat radiated from their frames. It was claimed by Ravage that Soundwave didn't enjoy these attentions. That was _absolutely_ wrong. If Soundwave didn't enjoy it, why did Blaster's seduction get him so revved? Soundwave was just so delectable when lust took over and he began returning each ministration shyly. He looked so lost when need took hold.

Disoriented was a very attractive look on him. Maybe that was why Blaster used the tonic so much in the past.

Tilting his helm, Blaster deepened their kiss. Shallow, rapid exvents tickled his cheek. His cooling fans spun faster.

Blaster splayed a hand across Soundwave's midsection, then trailed it lower. Heat spiked through the plating he traced. Soundwave's fans finally clicked on, his breathing still coming in rapid pants. Blue hands came to rest against the glass of Blaster's chest.

Hands-on learning really was the best. They were making so much progress already.

Optics narrowed in bliss, Blaster swirled his tongue in their deep kiss. The hands on his chest turned to fists.

A sharp crashed from the other room shattered the moment. They broke apart with a gasp. One of the children screamed.

Blaster dashed to the family room. A large shelf was on the ground, it's contents scattered. The little ones were desperately trying to lift the heavy furniture from the floor.

Why?

Panic gripped Blaster. His spark was in his throat. He ran a quick headcount. Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Eject... Blaster's visor caught on two little feet sticking out from below the massive shelf.

Rewind?! He was–

Suddenly, Soundwave was there, using all of his limited strength to lift the heavy furniture. The Inhibitor Chip hissed in activation. It dropped him to one knee with a pained grunt, but he didn't stop pushing. The shelf turned to the side, revealing Rewind beneath. Soundwave scooped the tiny frame into his arms and staggered to the kitchen to examine his wounds.

Blaster snapped out of his shock and rushed over to help.

The host-cassette bond pulsed fear and pain, but Rewind's little spark was strong. His frame was scuffed and dented terribly in places. Small glass shards hit the table with a _tink_ as they dislodged from his frame.

The shelf fell on Rewind, by the looks of it. It was a miracle that the spilled contents around him on the floor hindered the heavy furniture's fall. If he had been anywhere else beneath the fall, his fragile frame and spark would have been crushed.

Blaster and the kids started to calm when they realized Rewind would be alright. The black and white cassette gave them a thumbs up. His visor was cracked and the bond radiated aches, but he would survive. Soundwave was already cleaning the glass from Rewind's seams with trembling fingers.

Looking at the shelf, Blaster puzzled over how the disaster happened. How did it fall? They had been careful to keep the heavier items off the upper shelves for this very reason. He turned to ask Rewind, but felt his voice catch.

Soundwave was in near hysterics. His visor light tracked along Rewind's frame rapidly as his shaking hands searched again and again for any serious wounds. After the third pass, Soundwave whipped his helm to the wreckage, then back to Rewind.

For some reason, Rewind shrunk in on himself under Soundwave's increasingly panicked gaze. The little one's EM field tinged with guilt.

A look of horror passed over Soundwave's strained face. He crushed the little frame into his own with a frantic embrace. "Do not–!" his vocalizer broke into static. With a sharp resetting click, he shouted, "Do not!!"

Rewind's visor flared bright in a mixture of pain, fear, and confusion. "B-But... I thought..."

Soundwave shook his helm violently, hiccuping a sob. " _No!_ "

Stepping close, Blaster set a hand on Soundwave's back. "It's alright," he said softly, "Rewind is okay." He did another quick check on the children just to be sure. Nine were accounted for. "All the kids are fine. It's okay, babe."

Fear and sorrow tainted Soundwave's EM field. Blaster didn't know what to do.

Ravage hopped up on the table and bumped his helm against his host. 

Soundwave shook with another sob. "Promise. Promise: never again. No matter what. Promise...!"

"Babe, it was an accident," Blaster tried to explain. He rubbed Soundwave's back to try to ease his sobs. "I'm sure he didn't do on purpose."

But the mechling didn't look at his host. A flash of understanding overwhelmed Rewind's EM field, followed by a rolling wave of regret. His visor dimmed to a low glow, his little arms wrapped around Soundwave's shoulders, and his helm rested against the blue host's neck. Softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry. Never again. I promise."

What did he promise? To be more careful? Blaster shook his head and looked at the damage again. Accidents happened. How in the world did the shelf fall?

Turning back to Soundwave and Rewind, Blaster noticed the way Ravage was sitting on the table. The felinoid's ears were jet back in distress, his shoulder hunched. Red optics flickered to Blaster, then Ravage privately commed him, ::The medicine. He needs it.::

Blaster frowned. ::Didn't he take it before the shower?::

::He hasn't taken his medicine today.:: The table jerked as Ravage swished his tail anxiously. ::Or yesterday, I think. He purged it the day before.::

That might explain the worsening shake in Soundwave's frame. His visor was bright and pale, the optics beneath searching for a threat that couldn't be found. The injured little one in his arms was in pain and upset. There was little he could do to help, and it was creating a negative feedback loop.

Moving quickly, Blaster rushed to the cabinet to prepare Soundwave's medication. Rewind yelped in alarm as Soundwave squeezed him in a protective embrace.

Fast movements. Right. Blaster rubbed his face and muttered a swear at his mistake. Panic induced terror was made all the worse by sudden movements. He had to start remembering these things.

He shot a look at the kids while he grabbed a glass to fill. They were in a loose, uncertain circle around Soundwave's kneeling frame. Eject caught his look, then nodded at Blaster.

"Hey," Eject spoke softly. He waited until Soundwave's attention snapped to him before taking a step closer. "Hey, it's alright." With slow movements, he moved close and set a comforting hand on Soundwave's arm. "Rewind will be alright. Won't you, bro?"

The black and white mechling nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm– Ow." He winced. The arms constricting him loosened instantly, and the mechling was set on the floor. Rewind turned his little visor up at Soundwave and forced a smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

Meanwhile, Blaster added two scoops – no, three would probably be better – to the glass of energon. He gave it a quick stir, then eased his way past the kids to kneel by Soundwave's side.

The mech was shaking violently. Soundwave knelt on the floor and stared at his tremoring hands with unseeing optics. Rewind would be alright. The other children were fine. Yet the blue host couldn't stop the feedback loop wracking his frame.

Blaster took his hands and helped him hold the glass of energon. "Here, drink this."

Energon sloshed over the rim of the glass even with Blaster trying to still Soundwave's hands. They brought the glass to his lips. He took a small sip and gagged. A fresh wave of fear doused Soundwave's field. "N-No," he gasped between sobs. His bleached visor stared blindly in the distance.

Blaster pulled Soundwave close with one arm and kept the glass held to his lips. He hushed the building protests and said, "Drink, babe. It'll help you feel better." To Eject, he said, ::Call a transport. We need to get Soundwave and your brother to First Aid immediately. Get everyone ready.::

::On it!:: Eject confirmed, working with his siblings to ready Rewind and grab the things they'd need.

Blaster managed to coax Soundwave into two more sips before he tried to squirm away.

"No...no..." Soundwave begged incoherently. He pushed weakly at Blaster's chest, but the red host knew he couldn't relent. This was rapidly turning into another episode.

They managed to work half the glass into Soundwave before he could take no more. Weak sobs hiccuped from the blue mech's trembling frame. " _Please_ ," he begged, delirious. It wasn't a plea made to Blaster.

Vents stuttering, Blaster set the cup to the side. He wrapped his arms around Soundwave and held him. Field warm and full of love, spark aching for the pain his mate felt, Blaster waited with Soundwave until help arrived.


End file.
